Transport systems are used extensively in manufacturing processes to transport objects, more specifically, ferromagnetic objects, from one station to the next station. In numerous manufacturing processes, the transport system is exposed to abrasive or corrosive environments. For instance, in electroplating, painting and encapsulation of magnets pretreatment of the magnets such as cleaning, etching of the surfaces of these objects employing chemicals and abrasive particles is undertaken. It is imperative that during these pretreatment processes the magnetic transport system is not damaged by corrosion as well as by wear and abrasion encountered during the pretreatment of the magnets. Such transport system degrades when they are exposed to harsh chemical manufacturing environment. Furthermore, components of these transport systems must be wear and abrasion resistant so that the transported objects are not damaged during their use. Therefore, there is a need to design and manufacture a novel transport system which can effectively transport ferromagnetic components without damage either to the transport system or to the components being transported. The subject of this disclosure is a wear, abrasion and corrosion resistant magnetic transport rollers and ferromagnetic transport webs for use in a harsh and corrosive manufacturing environment.
Therefore, a need persists for an apparatus and method for transporting magnetic objects that can effectively transport the magnetic objects through corrosive environments without damage either to the transport system or to the objects being transported.